Truth
by prophesygirl47
Summary: post TTT, a little action/adventure, a little J/I, some rambaldi stuff, it's all good!
1. Chapter 1

Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, IÕm just borrowing them.   
  
AuthorÕs note: ItÕs going to be interesting to see where this fic goes, I have a few different ideas of what IÕm going to do with it. Let me know if it gets to hard to follow, IÕm not exactly writing this in a very linear fashion. but things will make sense eventually ....... I promise.   
  
This takes place after Truth Takes Time, but it is also sort of on itÕs own timeline.   
  
**************  
  
A beam of light cut across the darkness and illuminated the dusty file cabinets which stood in the corner of the underground room. A figure made her way across the room, flashlight in hand as she approached the cabinets. She could taste the dust that fills the thick air, her arm came up to swat away a cobweb. It was quite obvious that this room had been forgotten for quite some time, this of course made it that much easier to break in without being noticed. The man who had stored these highly confidential files here had died quite sometime ago under suspicious circumstances. He took to his grave the location of the secret underground room. Luckily for Irina, he had taken little thought to security, relying mainly on the secrecy of itÕs location. She focused her attention on the cabinet crudely marked ÒRambaldiÓ and smiled, her prize within her grasp. She opened the file drawer and it let out a loud creaking groan. Her fingers skimmed quickly over the aged, yellow file folders, then she stopped abruptly, her eyes widened, finding a file which was seemingly out of place, ÒFile # 1147- Derevko, IrinaÓ. It was relatively short and consisted of pages which for some reason had been pulled from the file the KGB had kept on her. Forgetting her main objective, Irina pulled the file, and placed it in the briefcase she had brought with her. Then, letting out a sigh she returned to the task at hand.  
  
***************  
  
A booming clanking noise could be heard as the heavy iron cell doors are opened. Jack opened his eyes slightly, his head was throbbing with pain. The mission had not gone as planned. He was sent to steal a rambaldi artifact that Curvee had recently acquired. He didnÕt get very far, they knew he was coming. Now he sat occupying a cell, the same cell he had occupied the last time he was in Kashmir, only this time he was alone. The other CIA operatives that had been sent to accompany him on the mission had already been killed.   
  
He allowed his stare to move upwards until he was staring at the woman who had just entered. She was dressed much like Irina was during her pretended betrayal, he estimated that she was probably in her early twenties, her thick auburn hair was pulled back into a sort of messy bun, but what struck him the most was her face, which resembled IrinaÕs. There were three guards behind her, all heavily armed.   
  
ÒAgent BristowÓ she said calmly ÒIf you would please come with usÓ  
Jack stared back at her. He did not move.  
ÒIt would be easier on the both of us if you will just cooperate with meÓ  
Jack continued to stare at her, refusing to move. As far as he is concerned they could beat him, they could torture him, but he would not cooperate with the enemy.   
ÒJackÓ she said, this time with a slight tone of urgency in her voice, the guard to her left gave her a funny look, ÒAgent BristowÓ she corrected herself ÒYou are no longer CurveeÕs prisoner, I am under strict orders from my employer to deliver you to her.Ó She hoped he wouldnÕt resist much longer, she really didnÕt want to have to resort to physical force.   
When Jack did not respond the guard on the left took it as his job to force Jack to move, or rather beat him till he decided to cooperate. Using the butt of his gun, he struck Jack hard against the side of his head causing him to slump over to one side.   
Immediately the young women grabbed the guard and pulled him away, causing him to turn and face her. ÒI told you, the prisoner is to remain unharmed. Do you understand me!Ó The guard looked back at her with disgust and spat at her. ÒHe is a prisoner, I will beat him if I wish toÓ ÒThen you may leaveÓ she replied calmly. This only angered the guard more, ÒI do not take orders from youÓ he yelled striking her with a force that cause her head to whip to the side and her body to twist and fall to the floor. She caught herself, then standing back up as though she was completely unharmed she kicked the guard with such force that he fell backwards and hit his head of the iron bars on the side of the cell. His body slumped over, he was unconscious. The other two guards took one look at him, then at her, and made the decision that they should leave.   
  
ÒJack, IÕm not the enemy, you are going to have to trust me on this, IÕll explain laterÓ she said in a hushed voice ÒYou have to come with me now, Curvee will be furious when he finds out IÕve knocked out one of his guards.Ó Jack was unsure as to rather or not to trust her, but he decided it was was worth a chance, and followed her out of the facility. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had passed through the security and were a good distance away, the women turned to Jack. ÒI suppose you want to know whatÕs going onÓ Jack nodded. Ò Let me start by introducing myself, my name is Katya Derevko,Ó Jack looked at her with raised eyebrows ÒIÕm your wifeÕs niece.Ó Katya then went on the explain the situation at hand, ÒWhen Irina heard that you had been captured, she sent me to deal with Curvee. I traded the Rambaldi heart manuscript in exchange for you.Ó Jack stared back at her with a look of disbelief ÒYou mean to tell me you gave the manuscript to Curvee!?!Ó Ò Well, not really.Ó replied Katya ÒI switched it with a fake before I left. Curve is an idiot, it will take him a while before he notices the difference.Ó Then she rolled up her pant leg and pulled out the manuscript, then handed it to Jack. ÒI believe this belongs to the CIA. It was very helpful, we thank you for letting us barrow it.Ó  
  
*********************  
  
Katya was one in a line of women who were known for their connections to the world of espionage. Every one of them were fierce, strong fighters and of an exceptional intelligence. Likewise they were all equally dangerous, to cross one of them was suicidal. If Katya were to ever have a daughter there is no doubt that she would have the same characteristics. It was a cycle which refused to cease. Each womenÕs life mirrored the others as they all lived out what appeared to be a common destiny. To them lies became truths and betrayal was not only inevitable but expected. Happiness was not something any of them would ever truly be allowed to experience.  
  
There was no escape from this destiny as Katya had learned early. Since her childhood she was trained to take advantage of her power, her father had every intention of her following in his footsteps. He taught her not only to fight, but to compartmentalize her emotions, and above all he taught her that loyalty was of utmost importance. He would tell her stories of his sister and how she had betrayed her family and her country by falling in love with an American, and not just any American but the very CIA agent who she had been sent to steal secrets from. To him this was a cautionary tale which taught the dangers of allowing your emotions to take control. Katya on the other hand thought it was kind of romantic and likened the story to that of Romeo and Juliet. She thought the thing that was inexcusable was not that Irina had fallen in love, but that the KGB had forced her to leave her family. 


	3. Chapter 3

*******************  
  
Drops of dark red contrasted against her skin, the red blood matched with the purple bruises which covered her body, dirt and blood were matted into her hair, a deep gash cut across her stomach. She lay collapsed in the corner of the room, her body bent as though completely broken, the shadows hiding her face. At first glance Katya could have sworn she was dead, but then she saw the slow rise and fall in her chest, she was breathing. KatyaÕs eyes quickly scanned the room to make sure the attacker was not still there then she rushed over to the fallen Irina. The room itself was relatively clean, nothing was broken, there were no signs of there being any struggle here, which meant one of two things, either IrinaÕs attacker had brought her back here or Irina had had enough strength to find her way home before she collapsed.   
  
Katya ran to the bathroom and returned with clean bandages. Gently she cleaned the wounds and bandaged them with the skill of someone who had done this many times before. Luckily, nothing appeared to be broken. Upon closer inspection Katya noticed that Irina was holding something in her closed fist. She pried back her fingers to reveal a necklace with an oddly shaped pendent. She recognized it immediately.  
  
*******************  
  
Òbut Daddy, thatÕs MY necklace!Ó protested the 7 year old child. The stern looking man took no notice of this, his eyes were fixated on the pendent, his fingers tracing the familiar symbol in the center. ÒGive it back!Ó shouted the young girl. ÒShut up IrinaÓ the man yelled back. ÒNo!Ó Irina refused to be quiet, the necklace had been a gift and she wanted it back. Her fatherÕs anger got the better of him and he grabbed for by the neck and threw her against the wall. Her brown hair fell in her face and she pushed part of it back behind her ear, she was crying.   
  
She watched her father hand the necklace over to another man, who inspected it thoroughly. When he was sure of itÕs authenticity he looked back at Irina with wide eyes and surprise on his face, then he turned his attention back to her father.   
ÒTell me Agent Derevko, how is it that a seven year old came into possession of RambaldiÕs Key of Life?Ó  
  
ÒIt was an anonymous giftÓ  
  
ÒInterestingÓ  
  
Irina did not like the way the man looked at her. It made her feel uncomfortable, She tried to maintain her composure, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She hated the people her father worked with almost as much as she hated her father.  
  
ÒShe will make a fine agent when sheÕs olderÓ said the man, still looking at Irina. Òa bit defiant, but that of course can be taken care ofÓ  
  
************************ 


	4. Chapter 4

************************  
  
The morning sunlight filtered through the partially open windows, its rays falling on Irina who lay sleeping in a large bed, the blood from the previous night had been washed from her skin but the bruises still showed. Her eyelids fluttered open and for a split second she didnÕt know where she was. She tried to sit up but found that the pain was to much so she allowed herself to lay back down. The events of the previous day were still a bit of a blur to her. She figured she must have passed out after returning home.  
  
Katya entered the room, she was carrying a tray with breakfast and was glad to see Irina awake. ÒYou sustained a pretty bad knife wound, other then that a few bruises and scratches, it should heal nicelyÓ She explained as she set the tray down on the bed side table. ÒIf you donÕt mind me asking, what exactly happened?Ó  
  
ÒSloane had made a pretty big deal with Curvee involving the Key, I had figured it was just involving money, but it turns out Curvee was after a bit more then money this time, he was after me. unfortunately by the time I figured out that it was a trap, it was a little too late.Ó  
  
***************************   
  
There was a rather large storage area well hidden beneath their house. It was there that everything related to RambaldiÕs work was stored, it was perhaps the largest collection of Rambaldi artifacts in existence. Earlier Katya had taken the key of life and added it to the collection. It seemed to her to ba a rather odd assortment of objects, manuscripts and devices, all which came together to fulfill some unknown purpose.  
  
She remembered the prophesy, there were 11 pages in all, they were in possession of 7. Each was the 47th page of a different manuscript, and each depicted a women, all women who were in some way related to her, and one which was her. They all echoed the same prophetic phrase:  
  
ÔThe woman here depicted will possess unseen marks. Signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works, bind them with fury; a burning anger. Unless prevented, at vulgar cost, this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation.Õ  
  
What worried Katya was not the idea of utter desolation, but rather the vulgar cost. So far every woman who had been depicted in RambaldiÕs prophesy had either died young, or gone insane. She wondered which was better, to die before your 30th birthday, or to live a long life filled with nothing but pain and ending in insanity.   
  
It filled her with feelings of anger and fear. She was scared of her own destiny, and angry that there seemed to be no escaping it. She was intrigued by RambaldiÕs work, as was everyone else who studied it, but many times she found herself wishing she had never even heard of him. She knew that whether she knew of the prophesy or not, it would not change the outcome, but she figured it would have been easier not knowing.  
  
********************* 


	5. Chapter 5

A young child opened the door a crack and peered into the bright room, then slipped through and closed the door behind her. She approached the women who was sitting lifeless by the window, her hair showing the slightest bit of gray and her skin pale, almost white. She sat there and stared out into the void as though she really saw nothing, all the while her nails scratching deep cuts into her wrists, dried blood under her fingernails.  
  
ÒGrandmaÓ said the seven year old Katya as she cautiously approached her. She gave the child no notice. Katya took a few more steps closer till she was face to face with the women , she could now see the markings that she had scratched into her wrist. An odd symbol, one she hadnÕt seen before, it intrigued her.   
  
Katya leaned in closer, looking into her grandmotherÕs eyes, trying to understand, trying to see into her mind, trying to find what it was she sat and stared at all day long. There was a flash of recognition in the womenÕs eyes and the her hand flew out and caught a hold of KatyaÕs hair and pulled the child in towards her with great force. ÒGrandma, please your hurting me!Ó cried Katya, trying to free herself from the womenÕs grasp. But she didnÕt free her hold on Katya, she only strengthened it, looking at her as though she could see right though her.  
  
ÒSuch a pretty , pretty girl.Ó she chanted ÒSuch a pretty, pretty girl.Ó Her gaze intensified. Katya struggled more, Ò Please, let me goÓ she pleaded. But the women couldnÕt hear her and only continued, her hand reaching under her thigh and pulling out a small knife. ÒYou look just like my daughter.......Such a pretty, pretty girlÓ she continued to chant as she raised the knife. Katya twisted and squirmed, trying to pry open her grandmotherÕs grip. ÒSuch a pretty, pretty girl........ItÕs a shame you have such bad bloodÓ she said as she brought the knife down in a quick flicking motion, cutting KatyaÕs stomach and causing blood to flow. Katya screamed in pain, her voice loud and shrill. The women released her grip and began rocking back and forth massaging her temples as though she had a bad headache. ÒBad blood, bad blood, bad blood.........Ó she kept chanting, she was almost laughing, but her voice slowly became more and more pained until she speaking at barely a whisper. Ò.......bad blood, bad blood, bad bloodÓ  
  
It was a memory that Katya could not forget. She still had a small scar on her stomach where her grandmotherÕs knife had slashed open the flesh. She sat and looked at her wrists, she could see the veins the throbbed just under the skin. Her grandmother was right, her blood was cursed. With it came great power, and great pain. She could not escape it, insanity was in her blood. Her destiny was carried within her blood. It was her inheritance.   
  
************************ 


	6. Chapter 6

Something big was about to happen, Katya could feel it approaching much as a cat senses a coming change in the weather. It was quiet, the calm before the storm. The beginning of the end was coming. The line of prophesy women was coming to an end. If RambaldiÕs prophesy was to be fulfilled it would be soon, or never. They were close, right on the verge of figuring it all out. But something just didnÕt seem right. A dark cloud loomed overhead, Katya could sense itÕs presence. Something was about to happen, a choice would have to be made. Things had already been set into motion and Katya could not shake the feeling that either way it would end in tragedy.  
  
Katya stood outside, tiny droplets of rain had begun to fall. The wind was picking up speed, it whipped around her causing her to nearly lose her balance. She watched as even the largest of trees bent over and backwards, powerless to stand against the storm. Lightning struck, the light was almost blinding and the crack of thunder was almost deafening.  
  
Katya wondered if in the end there would be anything left.  
  
***************************  
  
After the death of his wife, Sloane was no longer merely obsessed with Rambaldi, his motives had changed. Now he was out for revenge. Sydney was in danger, both Katya and Irina knew that. And so Katya had returned to LA with the hope that somehow she could warn Sydney. However she worried that Sydney, in her stubbornness, would not listen.  
  
The last time Katya had been in LA, she was Rebecca Madison, dance major at UCLA. this had enabled her to lead some semblance of a normal life, but it had also served a secondary purpose, it had allowed Katya to keep and eye on Sydney. She wished she could have gotten to know her cousin better, she wanted desperately to have been her friend. But Katya knew such a friendship could prove risky as SD-6 was probably keeping tabs on all her friends and while she was fairly certain her alias could have withstood an investigation, she didnÕt want to take any chances. She had however had a few classes with Sydney and every once and a while they had had casual conversations.  
  
Now Katya stood poised outside SydneyÕs door, ready to knock. She wondered if Sydney would even remember her, it would make things easier if she did. Then taking a deep breath, she knocked. 


End file.
